


Rub It In

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: That Summer's Day [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Erections, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's massage to Blaine turns into something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub It In

Kurt’s reading the latest edition of Vogue, covered up in the shade of the porch of the back door of Blaine’s house while Blaine, a very topless Blaine, is sunbathing next to the pool.

‘Blaine honey, you’re beginning to burn.’ Kurt says softly, looking up from his magazine.

‘What?’ Blaine asks, sitting up quickly. ‘Where?’

‘Your right shoulder mostly,’ Kurt says, flinching at the sight of it as Blaine turns round to look at it, red and sharp against his skin.

‘Fuck,’ Blaine moans, gingerly poking it. ‘I swear, I put so much sun cream on, Kurt.’

‘It’ll be fine,’ Kurt reassures him, watching Blaine’s eyebrows turn into little upside down triangles as he panics. ’Just put some more on now.’ Blaine looks around for the sun cream but Kurt finds it first and squeezes some into his own palm, smirking slightly at the sight of having a white dollop of something on him.

‘Oh it’s fine, I can do it, I know how much you hate getting it on your hands.’ Blaine reaches out a hand to take the sticky white stuff from Kurt but Kurt pushes his hand away.

‘No, it’s fine, you’re obviously not very good at it.’ Kurt starts rubbing it in to Blaine’s shoulder, lightly to avoid Blaine feeling his burn but he begins to get distracted by the birthmark at the top of Blaine’s back and begins rubbing over that instead.

‘Err, Kurt?’

‘Yeah?’ Kurt continues rubbing the cream in, massaging it into Blaine’s back.

‘Does my back need more sun cream as well?’

‘No,’ Kurt smiles, delving his fingers harder into Blaine’s back, feeling the tight knots of Blaine’s muscle move under his fingers.

‘Okay?’ Blaine asks, completely clueless as to why Kurt was giving him so much sun cream- he had put some on an hour ago, Kurt knew that. Why was he doing this? He hated the sticky feeling it gave his hands afterwards, and how the whiteness made him look paler than he already was.

Kurt continues rubbing has hands over Blaine’s back, pressing his fingers into the smooth skin over Blaine’s muscle. Moving his hands over Blaine’s shoulder blades, he found a patch which was particularly tight- he thought this must mean Blaine was stressed or had a lot of tension there or something, he remembers reading it in a magazine. ‘God Blaine, you’re tight,’ Kurt mumbles, making his thumbs press in little circles over Blaine’s shoulder blade. Kurt sees the tips of Blaine’s ears turn faintly red and giggles inside over what he knows he’s doing to his boyfriend. Kurt carries on before he thinking of something- how about he played a little game with Blaine?

Kurt carries on working his way down Blaine’s back, avoiding the sides of Blaine’s waist where he knows he’s ticklish- he had found that out the hard way, mistakenly holding Blaine there when Kurt first topped him, doggy-style position. Kurt’s fingers trailed over the waistband of Blaine’s short shorts, before his index finger quickly dipped under it, lightly sweeping over the dip between Blaine’s buttocks, before coming out and resuming rubbing Blaine’s back. ‘God, you feel so good,’ Kurt moaned, louder than he usually would, but that was all part of his game.

‘Blaine, sweetie?’ Kurt asks, wondering slightly if Blaine was still awake.

‘Yeah?’ Blaine sit sup, no longer questioning why Kurt was massaging him- he’s decided to just sort of go with it, it had felt so good.

‘Lie on your back for me?’

Blaine looks around his garden, scanning for his parents despite them being at work. Kurt never asks him to lay down- apart from when he intends them to participate in more, uh, adult activities. ‘Kurt, my parents- they might come home,’ Blaine begins, not wanting to do anything when their outside – he has neighbours, does Kurt really want to do this?

‘No, silly, I just want to continue this,’ Kurt smiles sweetly. ‘But lying down, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Blaine agrees, smiling at Kurt to show his appreciation. He knows that Kurt likes feeling his skin but he wants to give him something back too- he’ll bake Kurt some cookies later or something.

Once Blaine is lying on his belly on top of the sun lounger, Kurt resumes massaging him for a couple of minutes before placing himself carefully on top of Blaine, perching himself over Blaine’s round, plump ass. ‘You’re so comfy,’ Kurt giggles, and Blaine giggles too, before saying ‘thank you’ and turning his head sideways and pursing his lips, wanting a kiss.

‘I’m busy!’ Kurt smiles, tapping Blaine’s head away. He wanted to kiss him, he really did, but if he was going to play his game- no, his experiment, he was going to have to tease Blaine only. Kurt rests his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, still moving his fingers slightly, and leans over Blaine’s back, pressing light kisses down Blaine’s spine whilst ignoring the taste of sun cream it brings to his lips. Blaine moans in satisfaction, causing Kurt to immediately stop and sit back up, working his hands into Blaine’s back again.

‘Whdidyoustop?’ Blaine moans, not bothering to open his eyelids- we was so comfy here, his back being rubbed into pure bliss, and the steady, well known weight of Kurt ontop of him.

‘Because.’ Kurt says, enjoying the desperation it’s beginning to bring to Blaine.

‘Notfair,’ Blaine continues. ‘Feltnice.’

‘Maybe later,’ Kurt teases, and shifts himself slightly, purposely letting his cock rub over Blaine’s bum before resettling at the very top of Blaine’s thighs and just off Blaine’s butt.

‘Ow, ‘says Blaine, just like Kurt knew he would. ‘Can you sit higher up?’ Kurt obediently shifts upwards, taking care to move backwards slightly first before stopping on Blaine’s bum.

‘You okay?’ Kurt asks, pretending to be worried. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No,’ Blaine says, moving his arms out from underneath him and resting his head on top of his hands. ‘Too heavy for my thighs, that’s all.’

Kurt usually would have played being offended, making pouty faces until Blaine thought of ways to make it up to him, usually convincing Kurt he wasn’t really too heavy and kissing his belly which usually ended in the kisses going a little more down south. But today, he had an experiment to carry out. He wanted to see how much it took for Blaine to come over massages and rubbing, and whether Blaine would actually tell Kurt, or still be wary of not freaking him out. Blaine still does that. And yeah, it’s sweet and everything, but Kurt’s grown so much since his scared, frigid 16 year old self, and now he’s ready for anything, all the time. He was sure this fitted into chemistry or biology. Or something. ‘Sorry,’ Kurt whispers, placing his hand behind him and rubbing Blaine’s thighs ‘better.’ ‘This okay?’

‘That’s okay.’

Kurt twists around slightly, despite knowing exactly where his hand was by touch alone, and continued rubbing Blaine’s thighs, before slowly sneaking his hand upwards and dragging it over Blaine’s hole, the cotton of Blaine’s shorts separating his fingers from the dark ring of muscle he had seen, and felt, so many times before. He feels Blaine tense slightly and knew why- Blaine was beginning to go hard and would probably try to hide it, embarrassed. He was so cute. Kurt pretends to be oblivious to the situation, continuing rubbing over Blaine’s flawless bum before returning his hands to the safe zone of Blaine’s back. He leans over him and kisses the back of his neck, getting a whiff of strawberries as he does so, but at least it was only a small amount as Blaine had used considerably less hair gel today. Slowly, so as to tease Blaine as much as he could, he continues the kissing, whilst stopping at intervals to suck slightly on Blaine’s neck. Not enough to leave a hickey, but enough to keep Blaine inwardly begging for more.

 

Under Kurt, Blaine’s praying his dick to calm down. What had started with an announcing back rub had turned into a penis crisis. Kurt clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing to him, and whilst Kurt had only brushed over Blaine’s hole, it had felt a lot harder and longer to Blaine. And now Kurt’s lying on top of him, for god sake, with his legs straddled over Blaine. He knew it was only a part of his imagination, but his body keep thinking Kurt was slowly grinding into him. But no, Kurt would never do that. Not that Kurt’s ever really tried it, but Kurt tends to be very clear when he wants something, and right now he’s probably completely unaware of what was going on inside Blaine’s shorts, right?

 

Kurt finishes sucking on to Blaine’s neck and begins thinking of other ideas to get Blaine turned on- he didn’t seem to be flustered at all- not that Kurt could see Blaine’s face, but Blaine hadn’t started moving his hips or anything. He supposes it was sort of sweet, the way Blaine still saw him as his 16 year old self, embarrassed to even talk about sex. But no, Blaine definitely did not seem turned on a t all right now. Wait…was that? Yes, definitely some movement there. Kurt grins as he feels the tell tale sighn of Blaine gently thrusting himself against Kurt. Not enough to be obvious to anyone who happened to saw, but enough for Kurt’s hips to comprehend the situation. ‘You’re getting red again honey,’ Kurt mutteres mischievously, getting off Blaine to get the sun cream. ’Take your shorts off okay?’

Blaine inwardly groans, his erection is getting bigger and no shorts was going o make it even harder to hide, but he never has any cautions to taking his clothes off in front of Kurt, and if he tries to say no now, Kurt would begin to know something was up. No pun intended or anything. Obediently, he takes them off and leaves them in a pile below him, before adjusting his cock into the most comfy position possible- to which there wasn’t one- and lying on his stomach again.

‘Okay?’ Kurt asks again, returning with not only the sun cream but his iPod. He sits on Blaine again and presses play, bringing up a pop song, slightly slow but still upbeat. Once again, he works at rubbing the cream into Blaine’s back but this time, the music gives him an excuse to move his hips on top of Blaine, under the pretence of moving to the beat of the music. Rubbing himself against Blaine thankfully does not excite him hat much, due to how much they had been doing it just naturally over the summer, whether with sexual intentions of just when they were watching a move. Grinding had kind of become autopilot for them. Well, at least for Kurt. Blaine still had, err, trouble, not letting his dick respond.

Kurt’s hips do at least give Blaine an excuse to move his hips too. The only difference is, his were more humping, so to speak, whereas Kurt seems to just naturally do it to the music. Blaine cringes when he thinks about what he’s doing, rubbing his cock against the cushion on the sun lounger, and prays hopelessly that his deeply flushed cock wasn’t leaking pre cum. Not that he was going to be able to hide this anyway, but still. Maybe when Kurt was finally done he could just lie here until it went away. Maybe he could pretend he had fallen asleep or something.

Kurt’s movement speeds up when a new song come on, and his hands become more interested in Blaine’s lower back. Or really, Blaine’s bum, now that Blaine’s shorts were off and his boxer-briefs were hung at their usual low position slaked round Blaine’s hips. The increased movements and tickles of Kurt’s finger tips- did that really happen? Did one of Kurt’s fingers just dip slightly into Blaine’s crack and press against him?- begin to make Blaine increasingly wary of how much his body is responding. The depth of his stomach was beginning to dip in and out of feeling hot to dangerously intense. Not that Blaine hasn’t known heat like this before, he feels it every times he was fucking Kurt, but feeling it over Kurt just sitting on him was a whole different matter.

With his balls tight and dick begging for anything to give it friction, Blaine’s panic levels are increasing. He knew Kurt would have nothing against, ahem, attending to Blaine, but what was he meant to do? Turn around and say, ‘Hey Kurt, you putting suns cream on me and sitting on me for the past half hour has made me all hot and bothered, please jerk me off before I come, which is likely to be in the next 10 seconds?’ No. Blaine couldn’t do that, Kurt world be seriously weirded out. What if Kurt got so grossed out by Blaine’s weirdly over reactive body he got all shy about sex again? What if they only had sex once a week? Blaine wasn’t sure he could live with that. He’s going to have to just try and ignore his body, maybe think about dead kittens or something to try calm his rapidly approaching orgasm down.

 

On top of Blaine, Kurt is having the time of his life. He could feel and see the sweat breaking out over Blaine’s body and knew exactly why Blaine’s hands were clenched into cute little fists. It wasn’t that he was a bad boyfriend or anything, and he definitely didn’t have any kinks- well, apart from that, this was just a little game, that’s all. Besides, Blaine could hardly complain, he was most likely about to get a free orgasm out of this after all. Seeing how Blaine’s thighs were tensing every five seconds were beginning to turn him on as well. Which was fine- he wouldn’t have any complaints about coming right here, but he’d like to get his clothes off first, and he had to see Blaine come. Moving, up the speed of his hips, he pounds himself into Blaine even faster, bringing almost unbearable heat to the boy underneath him.

Blaine’s halfway in between bliss and complete loss of what to do. Half of him, the half controlled by his body, wants, needs, to come and the half controlled by his brain is telling him to hold back, at least until he can get Kurt off him and somehow get into his bathroom without Kurt noticing.

Too quickly, the heat builds up and lets Blaine know that there was no going back now, that he’s about to enter the peak zone of his orgasm, that his underwear is about to be ruined, and that Kurt was about to know he was one of those teenage boys who just couldn’t keep their dick down for a whole second. The familiar tightness, familiar heat, turns into the never too familiar joy and with pure bliss that floods over his entire body. Letting go of everything, he comes, comes wonderfully in his pants, hips bucking up into Kurt and then slamming against the sun lounger again. Blaine feels a second load of come squirt out of him, and furrows his brows, moaning loudly into the quiet garden and feeling a very satisfied Kurt wrap his arms around him and cuddle him. Fuck ,he thinks, after his orgasm has ended and he can feel a rapidly drying stickiness clinging to his underwear- thankfully his dick had sort of position itself sideways and hadn’t poked itself out the top of his waistband because cleaning the cushion underneath him so that his parents wouldn’t notice would be a hard job to complete. How was he meant to explain himself to Kurt? Maybe he hadn’t noticed. But then the moaning… Blaine turns around to see Kurt’s face, flushed and turned on, with a slight hind of apologetic. Why apologetic?

‘Kurt,’ Blaine begins, wondering how to explain. ‘I-‘

‘It’s okay,’ Kurt cuts him off. ‘I know what I was doing to you.’

‘You-what?’ Blaine asked, the dizziness from his orgasm still circulating his head not helping him concentrate.

‘I know. Okay?’ Kurt smiles, kissing his lips onto Blaine’s own, finally. ‘So it’s okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Uhmm’ Kurt agrees. ‘But next time, just say when you want me okay? I’m not going to freak out or anything, I want to help.’

‘Help,’ Blaine agrees, eyes begging to close- he always was a post-orgasm sleeper.

‘Let’s get you out of these,’ Kurt says, pulling down Blaine’s soiled underwear, revealing Blaine’s red, softening cock, glistening with white cum. Eyeing it, he suggests Blaine should clean up. Blaine doesn’t seem to hear him, already entering his nap. ‘Oh come on,’ Kurt laughs, tugging him up and getting him to stand. ‘You’ve got a pool for a reason right?’

Blaine smiles, ignoring how disgusting his pool is about to become and lets Kurt grab his hand and jumps into it with him, He does need to clean up after all. That and the fact he may or may not have just noticed, Kurt has a boner. And after all,Blaine’s there to help.


End file.
